finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adelbert Steiner
Captain Adelbert Steiner is a playable character in Final Fantasy IX. He is the leader of the Knights of Pluto and is assigned to protect Princess Garnet. He is unique in the way that the player has the option to change his surname instead of his first name, which is the case with all the other characters. Appearance and Personality Steiner is medium height with a very stocky build. He wears a traditional silver-colored knight's armor and a pair of shorts with a helmet and a white feather extending from it. Even his shoes and gloves are armored. Steiner carries his broadsword on his back, fastened in place by a thick leather strap that goes around his chest. Unlike any other playable character, Steiner's field movements are accompanied by an instantly recognizable clanking noise due to his armor. This sound is not present during battle. Steiner's role within the plot is not particularly large, but he has a lot of screen time in cutscenes. His major relationship is that of a retainer of and personal guardian to Garnet. Throughout the beginning of the game he places her safety and the need to return her to Alexandria above all else, which brings him to odds with most others around him, and with Garnet herself. However, Steiner grows to learn Garnet is able to take care of herself and her mission too important for him to stand in her way. Still, Steiner's loyalty to her never falters. Originally Steiner is antagonistic towards Zidane, whom he considers a lowly peasant and a criminal. Throughout the game he learns to grudgingly trust that Zidane will do what is right. Eventually Steiner becomes loyal to Zidane as much as Garnet, and regards him as a fine man and a personal friend. Steiner is always respectful to Vivi, whom he calls Master Vivi. The two work well together and Steiner is respectful of his power. Beatrix and Steiner do not get along at the start of the game. She disregards him and he is jealous of her position in the kingdom. However, as the two are forced to work together to protect Garnet and Alexandria, they put aside these feelings and their respect for each other's skills eventually turn to love. Story Adelbert Steiner is the captain of the Knights of Pluto, and constantly feuds with General Beatrix and her female soldiers. He has been in service for eighteen years, and guards the royal family of Alexandria with his life. When Tantalus kidnaps Princess Garnet, he pursues the group onto the Prima Vista, and is still on board when it crashes into Evil Forest. Stuck with Zidane and Vivi in the forest, he eventually agrees to go with Zidane to rescue Garnet from the forest's monsters. Vivi accompanies the pair, whom Steiner gets along and calls him "Master Vivi". Vivi is unsure of himself and his magic, but Steiner convinces him to come along. ]] Steiner takes a long time to finally accept that Queen Brahne has turned to evil, and initially doesn't trust Zidane, understandably so since as far as Steiner is concerned he is a thief and a kidnapper. When the party gains control of the Cargo Ship at Dali, Steiner insists that the party immediately set course for Alexandria to reconcile with Queen Brahne. However, Garnet makes the decision to pilot the ship to Lindblum, thwarting Steiner's plans. When they receive no substantial help from Regent Cid, Garnet sneaks out of Lindblum with Steiner to go to Alexandria. The two pass through the Aerbs Mountains, where they defeat Black Waltz No. 3, and pick up Tantalus member Marcus. With the assistance of Doctor Tot in Treno, they take a Gargant to Alexandria, only be apprehended by the jesters Zorn and Thorn. Garnet is taken to see the Queen, while Steiner and Marcus are imprisoned in a bizarre birdcage-like cell. After utilizing the forces of inertia and freeing themselves, Marcus heads to the Evil Forest, while Steiner meets up with Zidane, Vivi and Freya, who have just teleported in from the Red Rose. Together, the four rescue Garnet from the palace catacombs and bring her to General Beatrix, who heals her from her slumber. Zorn and Thorn unleash a pack of Bandersnatches to deter the party, and Freya, Beatrix and Steiner stay to fight the beasts while Zidane, Garnet and Vivi flee to Gargan Roo. During that time Steiner also lets go of his hatred of Zidane after realizing Queen Brahne wanted to kill the Princess. Steiner is not seen again until the party returns from the Outer Continent, where he has once again assumed a soldier's post at Alexandria. Eiko writes a love letter to Zidane, but regrets it after she understands there is only one woman in Zidane's life. She gives the letter to Baku, and it ends up at the riverfront of Alexandria Palace, where Beatrix finds it, thinking it is from Steiner. That night, Steiner locates the same exact letter, upon which Beatrix arrives, both of them holding mutual thoughts. Romance is in the air, but they are disrupted by an allergic Baku's sneeze. ]] After Kuja attacks Alexandria, Steiner and Beatrix band together to stave off a horde of Mistodons, and it is during these battles Steiner begins to show some protective feelings for Beatrix. After Alexandria is badly damaged by the Invincible, Steiner begins to rethink his servitude to the city and begins to see his obligations in a new light. After finally coming to grips with his life, he is able to see Zidane's heroism and finally gains respect for him, joining the player party permanently. Steiner eventually admits he is in love with Beatrix, after Zidane teases him about it on the Invincible (and hotheadedly retorts by accidentally implying of the growing feelings between his queen and her kidnapper, with an embarrassed Garnet quickly scolding him). In the ending FMV, Steiner and Beatrix serve as guardians of Garnet, the new Queen. As Garnet rushes down the castle stairs to meet Zidane, Steiner and Beatrix hold the sword Save the Queen high in the air, their love intact. Equipment and Stats :List of Steiner's Swords Steiner's job class echoes the classic Knight, and his secondary ability is reminiscent of the Mystic Knight class. He uses swords and heavy armor. Steiner's HP and Defense are the highest of any party member, and he is an ideal front-line fighter. Abilities :List of Steiner's Sword Arts skills :List of Steiner's Sword Magic and Support Abilities Steiner's Sword Arts include stat breaks and several powerful attacks such as Climhazzard and Shock. However, due to a glitch, Steiner's Sword Art skill Thunder Slash has an accuracy of 0%, rendering it useless. However, with certain equipment the percentage rises, and the attack can be used against enemies weak against thunder, such as the Iron Man. While Vivi is in the party, Steiner can use a version of Sword Magic to enhance his attacks with magical powers, but the kind of magic applied to his sword is directly related to what magic Vivi has learned, i.e. Fire Sword is only available if Vivi knows the Fire spell. Magic Sword only uses Steiner's MP. In addition, his Sword Magic is the only way to use Doomsday without it hitting the party as well. Steiner's Trance allows him to inflict three times as much damage as usual. Battles Steiner is fought as a boss three separate times toward the beginning of the game. Development Early in development, apparently before Beatrix was created, Steiner was the captain of the Paladin corps, and was much less bumbling and comical, leading a force of Paladins onto the Theater Ship to fight Tantalus in the introductory sequence. He was also able to use Magic Sword on his own, and would have done so in a cutscene in preparation to fight the thieves.http://www.mistwalkercorp.com/en/column/ Musical Themes "Steiner's Theme" is a song that exhibits Steiner's clumsy demeanor. This characterization is represented in the composition by the syncopation paired to its slow tempo and the odd, fumbling melody over the underlying serious tones. It plays during comedic moments when Steiner is unwittingly the subject of jokes. The song "Steiner's Delusion" has a similar melodic elements borrowed from Steiner's regular theme, which expands the comedic and reckless nature from Steiner's theme further. This is achieved from the tones of the horns, and the very odd placement of the melody against silence, like hiccups. Gallery Etymology Steiner's first name, Adelbert, likely comes from Adalbert, an archaic given name, which means "shining by the nobility". It comes from Germanic adal or edel (noble) and berht (shining or bright). Steiner is a real-life surname, and comes from German stein, meaning "stone". Trivia *Steiner makes a cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals, explaining equipment with Vivi. Steiner is also the name of a Ghost Card, and is a Level 100 Zidane that has the Green Gem and Chocograph to be won through battlegen. The player can also win the Excalibur II from the card, a reference to Steiner's ultimate weapon. *Steiner will not perform his victory pose upon the party's second visit to Alexandria Castle. *According to the Final Fantasy IX Settei Gashuu artbook, Steiner's full name was originally meant to be Edward Steiner. Although his first name was changed to Adelbert in the game's final Japanese and English versions, the manual of the French version renders his name as Edward Adelbert Steiner. *At one point in the game, Steiner claims to have been in service to the Alexandrian army for 18 years. Given that he is 33, this means that he joined the army when he was no older than 15-16 years old. References de:Adelbert Steiner Steiner Category:Knights